The Newcomer
by Ironlegion715
Summary: A new pony has come to Ponyville today. A new pony that Twilight Sparkle read about in a history book. Discover who he is, and find out why he is there. Learn of his friendship with Discord, and his relationship with the princesses.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: The Newcomer

It was another day in the little humble town of Ponyville. Flowers were blooming and the trees were full and green.  
>The birds were singing on this happy day. Nothing was unusual. The ponies were tending to their daily deeds. Talking amongst eachother and helping eachother. Enjoying the great spring day.<br>Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Applejack were a few of the many ponies out and about here in Ponyville.  
>The three were enjoying time together at Sugercube corner. Talking and laughing, enjoying quality time among friends.<br>"Oh I could not IMAGINE what it would have been like had you all not found me when you did in that gloomy tunnel where those crystal dogs were holding me in." Rarity says appreciatively. Applejack shakes her head slowly while chuckling "shoot I dunno what we would have done neither had we not, but we sure did give those mutts a what-for!" "we ssuuuuure did!" Pinkie pie chimes in loudly. The three nod and laugh together at the memory. Each of them scanning through their own to bring up even more conversation to enjoy together.  
>"Its a shame that the others could not make it here, their presence would have made this afternoon so much more memorable I think." Rarity states thoughtfully. AppleJack and Pinkie Pie nod with their smiles of agreement. "Yeah too bad Rainbow Dash had to attend to some business with the weather team." Applejack adds, "Ah well she probably would have become bored with just talking anyways and took a nap or what not"<br>"hahah yeah and Twilight wanted to read a new book princess Luna sent her"  
>Pinkie Pie says . "And Fluttershy already had plans with Discord to have cucumber sandwiches and tea." Rarity also adds.<br>Applejack says with care and worry in her voice, "Sometimes I worry about Flutters, hanging out with that Discord can sometimes be quite the handful." The other two nodded in agreement "yeah he can be but Fluttershys got it under control!" Pinkie pie says happily and full of optimism.  
>"uh-huh!""indeed!" Applejack and Rarity both say at once. They shoot eachother a mostly playful glance along with a grin.<br>Seconds afterwards Twilight comes in with a friendly smile and bright expression. "hey girls!" "Hi Twilight!" the three say in unison. Pinkie pie had disappeared from where she was then immediatly reappeared next to Twilight then with a big grin hugged her. "ITS BEEN FOREVER SINCE WEVE SEEN YOOUU!" Pinkie says as she tightly embraces her friend in a warming hug. "uhm- pinkie we saw eachother yesterday!" Twilight says as she hugs back rather confused, but nonetheless went with it. "I missed you too?" She says hoping that would be enough for her friend to let her go of the embrace.  
>"I know!" At that Pinkie let go and then bounced back happily to her original spot at the table where Applejack and Rarity are attempting not to break out in laughter.<br>As common as acts like this occured from Pinkie they all always found it funny. Twilight smiles warmly and shakes her head as she giggles. *have to love them!* she thinks joyfully as she trots over to them and stations herself in the spot between Rarity and Applejack.  
>"Well how are you Twi?" Applejack asks merrily. Twilight continues her smile "Im doing great now that Ive finished the book Luna sent me, but now she wants me to give her a report of it and my thoughts. Spike convinced me to take a break and allow the information to soak in while I walk, So I 'convinced' him to clean the library while I was gone!" They all laughed at her reason for being out there. "so when I came out I remembered that you were all getting together here so I felt that I should drop by and say hey to my loving friends" Twilight finished with a smile. "Glad that you could join us dear!" Says Rarity as she puts her hoof on her friends shoulder and shares a friendly grin. Twilight smiles, "Im glad to be here with you all." she says as she looks around at each of their faces. From Applejack to Pinkie, who was drinking mysteriously falling chocolate rain, and to Rarity. She turns immediatly back to Pinkie Pie and tilts her head confused, But it wasnt long before she concluded the mischief behind this 'chaos'... "DISCORD?!" she shouts out, questioning the spirit that wasnt there. Applejack and Rarity had caught wind of what was going on and now stare at Pinkie lustfully drinking the mystical chocolate falling from the sky.<br>"Why helloo Twilight and company!" Discord says as he comes out from behind Twilight and extends his arms around the three that arent Pinkie and gives them a big friendly hug. "Oh Its so good to see you!" He increases the tightness of his embrace for a few seconds then eases and proceeds. "My friends!" He says, adjusting himself to look at their faces and smiles. "Uhm, its good ta see you too Discord?" Applejack says with a half-smile. Rarity gives an equally half-hearted smile. "Yes its good to see you too, dear?" Twilight watches her friends and their replies, and the look on Discords face which really seemed like one of a friend, and tries to be enthusiastic about him being there. With the same warming and friendly smile that she entered with she says, "Hey Discord..! How are you.. ?" It was noticeable on how hard it was for her to go through with her enthusiasm, but Discord could tell she was trying. "oh why Im doing quite marvelous!" he says as he rubs her head then releases them and moves next to Pinkie Pie.  
>"And I see that so is your friend here!" He chuckles. Pinkie looks away from her falling chocolate rain with a big grin and says very happily "yep!" then proceeds with chugging. "Where does she store all of that?" Discord asks rather rhetorically. He then moves around the table and shrinks down to about the size of a bunny and walks around the top of the table. How he got there from travelling around the table nopony will ever know. He finds an empty bowl and lays down on its ridges nonchalantly. Launging on it. "werent you with Fluttershy today..?" Rarity inquires. "I was! and we had the most delightful time!" He says as he returns to normal size and stands on the table with a 'happy' pose. Then he vanishes and reappears as the little bunny sized Discord on top of Raritys head, leaning on her horn melo-dramatically, "But then she had to go and attend her animals!<br>and leave me all by my lonesome, oh what a tragedy!" he says putting a hand to his head and extending his other hand out.  
>The three ponies didnt look convinced of his act, but went along. "and so I take it that you felt the neccesity to fill your lonliness by coming by and bothering us?" Twilights asks smartly. Discord disappears behind Raritys horn and reappears normal-sized from behind Applejack and embraces the three in another hug, more playful this time. "why of course!" He answers her question with a playful smile.<br>The three ponies look away from his grin annoyed. "oh come now, wouldnt you three like to hang out with me?" he asks enthusiastically.  
>"Oh my that rhymes! hoho!" he says happily as he lets them go and grips his hands together in a rather female-ish fashion.<br>As he was re-couping and about to say something, something caught his eye. When he investigated this some more he gave a mischievious grin. Twilight noticed and attempted to search out what Discord was looking at. It wasnt a thing, but a pony. A male unicorn from the looks of it. And from what she could tell, this unicorn has been through quite a bit. His gear appeared worn out, and weathered. Used. He had on steel, silver colored gauntlets around each hoof and shin. Knee guards of the same color and material. They were made of several plates that made the knee guards adjustable and easy to move in.  
>A chestpiece covered his full torso and back down to mid waist. It was also made of multiple plates conjoined together allowing easy movement.<br>He didnt wear a helmet and bore a few small scars on his cheeks and neck. The mane and tail were black with a white highlight and his body was white. A set of worn saddle bags clunky with items straddled his back. Fastened to the front side of the left bag was a sheathed sword. The handle was wooden with steel engraved in and around it. Its hilt had the sun-moon symbol.  
>The steel seemed like cracks in the ground on the handle. Making many swirls and shapes, runes were also carved into the wood part. The hand guard was all steel with continued decorative swirls and markings in it. The blade itself was hidden inside the sheath. The sheath itself was a black color with steel engraved into it forming sinuous patterns of swirls and markings.<br>He had the thoughtful eyes of a loving king and the bearing and rock stature of a kings greatest general.  
>Twilight was done examining this newcomer and thought back to how Discord looked at him. Sinister, yet playful. Like a friend would when about to pull a prank. But something else bothered her in the back of her mind. She had seen the sword he carried before, but as of the moment she could not figure out where. Her final conclusion was that it would come to her after some time. She looked back to Discord to ask him about the sinister look he gave but found that he was no longer there. Nothing she wasnt used to, but where could he have gone? Through her mind many questions now accumulate and remain mysteries. She wants them to be answered, but will take an orderly approach with one question at a time.<br>First, who is he? "Hey! he looks friendly!" Twilight hears Pinkies voice. "Lets go welcome him to Ponyville!" Pinkie says highly enthusiastically as she begins to joyfully bounce over to the newcomer. Twilight watches her for a second then becomes worried as to the fact that this newcomer had scars and a sword so she follows after her.

PART 2: The newcomer continues his slow stride through the town of Ponyville. His eyes pivot slightly as they memorize everything in sight and his peripherals.  
>But Were it not for his quick reflexes he would have run into the bright pink pony who had appeared out of no where right in front of him. Stopping calmly in his tracks he looks over the happy pink pony that stands there with a big grin. "Hi!" Pinkie greets cheerfully. "Im Pinkie Pie! Welcome to Ponyville! You must be new here because I know everypony!" She leans in still smiling, "and they know me!" A normal ponies ears would have had trouble keeping up with the speed of her talking, but he kept up just fine. "Whats your name?" she smiles expectantly. The newcomer looks at her. Then around to other ponies who had grown curious with the commotion and now watched. Then to Twilight, who awaited behind her pink friend a few feet away. She was eyeing his sword, and he noticed this. "I like to go by Ranger." He replied calmly. "Its sort of a nickname" Twilight perked up and through her memory she scanned memories of the book Luna had sent her *Ranger of the badlands...!?* She remembered illustrated drawings of the sword,<br>and of who wielded it. Though in the pictures he wore a helmet it was most certainly him. Before she could investigate through her head some more she heard his voice echo through her head *Somebody knows their history...* Twilight went wide eyed slightly and looked at him. She could see a faint, almost amused smirk on his muzzle and his eyes locked with hers. He winked casually. Her jaw gaped just slightly from astonishment from the confirmation that this was the pony in the history book, and as well as how stunning his eyes were. They were such the perfect shade of blue.  
>Shaking her head and closing her mouth she looked up and with her own keen eyes she spotted a light glint at the tip of his horn. *Mind reading magic? Cloaked?* she asks. His voice replies, *it is mind reading magic, and my aura is disguised yes.*<br>*Youre the Ranger of the badlands?* she asks him for simple confirmation. Her expression was curious. *I am* Before she they could continue the conversation in their minds, the conversation in the material world interrupted them. "Ranger?" Pinkie Pie begins, "nice to meet you!"  
>"Likewise." Ranger replied calmly, his gaze had turned back to the pink mare before she noticed. "If you would excuse me, I need to attend to some business" Ranger says attemping to by-pass Pinkie with a quick side-step. When he began to walk forward she immediatly cuts him off with a teleport like sidestep of her own.<br>"Oh! Well if youre business doesnt last too long, why dont you come by again later tonight like around 8:30 and join us in a party?"  
>"Its going to be super spectacular!" She finishes with a wide smile and hoping look. Ranger eyes her with a brow raised for a minute.<br>He sees immediatly that she wont stop until an answer is given. As a matter of fact he hears it. In her mind the word 'please' is repeating itself endlessly and at a sonic fast rate.  
>He lets out a casual sigh, "if I free up I will come by." "Pinkie promise..?" Pinkie asks leaning in slightly."uhm.. Pinkie Promise..? What is that..?" He asks confused looking over to Twilight, who now had on an amused look.<br>"here! ill show yah!" Pinkie says happily. *Now youre in for it* he hears Twilights thoughts say. *I think I can handle this* he replies calmly and confidently, but is slightly worried of this mysterious pink pony. Her speed was unlike anything he had ever seen.  
>Twilight just laughs. She doesnt know why, but despite what she read in that history book she feels he is a good pony now. As he said he would be when he returned.<p>

After Pinkie Pie was done going through what a pinkie promise was, Ranger calmly proceeds on through Ponyville. "See yah!" Pinkie says cheerfully and goes over to AppleJack and Rarity, who were wondering where Discord was.

"Well he just disappeared like he always does, im certain he'll return." Rarity puts in. "Yeah you're probably right, He'll turn up and likely with a load of trouble like he always does!" AppleJack says. "You really shouldn't be so hard on him, after all he is 'rehabilitated'" Rarity attempts to accept this herself, but also finds it hard.

While they continued on debating about Discord, Twilight had grown overly curious with this Ranger. Who now walks down through Ponyville. Slowly, calmly. With an observative gaze. Discerning everypony around him, but not noticeably. Twilight followed closely.

Then something strange happened, and she halted and watched the scene.

*end chapter 1*


	2. Chapter 2

*What-?* Ranger asks himself mentally as he looks down at his hoof, baffled. It had stepped in something, but not a puddle. No puddle was there. It seems as though his hoof was entirely engulfed by the ground which it had stepped. Trying to pull it out casually, and unsuccessfully, Ranger assessed the situation. The ground was glue-like, clearly. He came up with several explainations quickly, but one stuck out the most.  
>He smirked lightly, and amused at the attempt. He speaks out casually,<br>"Thats a new one.." He breaks into a sly and playful look. With a sharp glance down, "Discord.." The ground engulfing his hoof immediatly disappeared and it became normal. From behind a very thin light pole Discord unveils himself, being obviously sarcasticly guilty.  
>"Oh darn! I swore that one would get you!"<br>With a chuckle "You know nothing surprises me." Ranger says.  
>"I know, but it was a good try. After all. its been years since you've had to keep that watchful eye so I thought you might have forgotten." Discord says as he morphs into his bunny-size and appeared on top of Rangers nose.<br>"You should also know that I-" "Never forge! yes, yes, I've heard this already. It was still worth a try..." Discord interrupts Ranger as he morphs back to full-sized and floats into the air.  
>Twilight in the mean time stands watching the encounter. She had gone slack-jaw slightly at Rangers reaction to Discords prank and their further conversation. She had approached them as they spoke and now stands as part of the group. After Discords last sentence she asks, "..So is it true then?" she was referencing what she had read in the book. "What I read in the book, was it true?"<br>"What book..?" Discord asks, confused.  
>"Some pony made a history book of me." Ranger answers calmly, a slight irritation could be barely made out. Likely from the fact some pony wrote something about him. He didn't like his history. Discord gazes at him.<br>"Really? Who in Equestria has that much ink, paper, and time?" Discord asks rhetorically and jokingly.  
>Ranger continues on,<br>"There is only one in existence, that's known, and seeing that she knows this information, she either had or have it, and she is also the reason why I am here." Ranger confirmed to himself and those around him and stepped forward to Twilight with a serious, yet strangely humble expression.  
>Twilight peered at him curiously, she didn't know what he was going to do. His intent however, was clear and harmless, and this she could discern immediately. Not by scanning his face for there were nearly no emotions showing there other than a simple smirk on his lips, but by making contact with his eyes. They were full of innocence. Full of dreams, and full of pain. They were almost and strangely pleading. In fact she found them attractive, mesmerizing. Before she knew it she began leaning forward to get a closer look... But was soon interrupted and quickly snapped back into reality.<br>"I'm sorry, but I didn't get your name earlier, may I know it?" Ranger had stopped a respectful distance from her as he now eyed her expectantly. She blushed slightly at the sudden realization of her lack in manners because her neglect to tell her name, and as well as her noticing her leaning towards him. It was out of character for her. *I hope he didn't notice..* she thinks to herself. *Notice what?* She hears him in her mind in reply.  
>"Would you stay out of my head?" Twilight accidentally asks out loud with a certain extent of aggravation. Noticing her out burst she splayed her ears and blushed with a guilty smile. "I'm sorry, my names Twilight Sparkle..."<br>Discord had laughed at her previous question, "Are you reading minds again? BAHAHAAH! Haven't you learned?" He directs to Ranger who in turn replies simply, "Apparently I haven't." And then formally to Twilight,  
>"I apologize, Twilight Sparkle.. " He bowed respectively and paused as he thought about the name. To himself of course. *Its a beautiful name.. for a beautiful pony..* then he continues as he noticed Twilight become interested as to what he had to say.<br>"And I will cease such actions starting now. I hope I may be forgiven" At that his horns aura fully faded away. Discord continued laughing and then quieted.  
>"Oh I don't think I have laughed so much for a while. Thanks for that. Ohoho good times." He wiped a tear from his eye.<br>Ranger smirks and says,  
>"yeah I've always seemed to be good at that, and also the complete opposite." Though as grim as it were, his smirk didn't fade. Discord strokes his beard thoughtfully for a minute. *Wow, he wasn't lying when he would return humbled..* He thinks to himself. Discord speaks,<br>"So you were true to your word huh?" he asks Ranger. "Aren't I always?" he replied. Discord thought back, "Good point." He said.

Twilight takes a deep breath and looks at Ranger with a simple smirk now. After thinking about the conversation taking place. Though she became lost as to what it was about, she kept a mental note and created her own theories.  
>Careful to avoid his eyes for fear of being caught in them again. Thinking to herself. *So He and Discord are "friends"? Fairly good ones even...* her cheeks flushed red just slightly, not too noticeably. *Glad he didnt notice...* She then shrugs it away and says kindly,<br>"I accept your apology."  
>A light glimmer lit in his eyes for a split second. Only Twilight took notice before it disappeared from view. "That was strange.." she said to herself under her breath.<br>Ranger heard, even if barely "What was?" He offered a puzzled and worried look.  
>"Oh- nothing..." Twilight shook it off for questioning later as she saw she was caught. For now she needed to discover why he was there and why he was looking for her specifically. "So what does this have to do with me?"<br>Rangers expression became somewhat intellectual and he answered with a question, "Who gave you the book?" Twilight was curious of the question and countered with a question. "Why exactly would it matter?" she asked mainly because she was defensive for for her friend.  
>"It will provide me with reasonable evidence for theories and so." he answered her. Discord rubbed his beard as he watched them conversate, amused. "Princess Luna gave me the book to read and to give her a report on it." Twilight answered.<br>Ranger gave a thoughtful expression. As though something had touched him on the inside. Something touched his heart at the mention of Luna's name. Quickly he shook it off.  
>"Yes of course she did," he said rather under his breathe. "Anyways, this 'history' book, may you show it to me?" He asked politely. It was a little un-expected from the thoughtful expression he gave.<br>Twilight found the question odd, but found no reason to object to it. After all it is supposed to be about him. Yet she couldnt help but notice what a strange coincedence this is. Luna sends her this book, and the main character appears the next day. It was interesting. Her curiosity drove her to learn more of this unicorn. What is this all about?  
>They then proceeded to the library after she thoughtfully nodded her head and motioned to folllow her. He followed, and Discord had disappeared. Typical of the spirit of chaos.<p>

They entered the library's main room where Twilight had put the book on a table where she finished it. Discord was leaning back casually in the nearby chair with the book in his hands. A casual smirk polished on his face as he read. When Twilight saw, she levitated the book from him and brought it to Ranger.  
>"He asked for it first." She said. Discord stretched and yawned. "Yeah well he can have it. I was tired of pointing out how much inaccuracy was in it anyways." He said and teleported to Rangers side, who had by now opened the book and flipped through the pages quickly.<br>Twilight could see that he cast a spell that sped up his reading from the blue aura on the pages that seemed to carry specs of light to his eyes. She didn't know the magic herself, but was familiar with it through study.  
>The book closed slowly as Ranger stared thoughtfully to the floor. The book continued to levitate in the air in front of him. He closed his eyes after a period of time. Then a mischievous grin grew on his muzzle and he chuckled a bit.<br>Discord and Twilight looked to each other then to Ranger who is now shaking his head slowly as if he just solved a riddle. Which he did. He opened his eyes in a narrow, thoughtful peer. "Clever you.." He said under his breath but loud enough for the other 2 to hear.  
>Twilight made a puzzled look and eyed him for an answer. Ranger re-opens the book and casts a spell, a piece of paper levitates to him from a nearby desk and so does ink and a quill. He began jotting down words onto the paper. "The mistakes were made purposefully." He said as he continued. Twilight was interested and then went behind him to see what he was writing down on the paper. "The mistakes, when written in order from one to the other, make a message." Ranger informed.<br>"A cypher?" Twilight asks, highly interested. "What does it say?"  
>"We will soon find out!" Says Ranger, excited as the puzzle continues to unravel. Not just because he solved it, but because it was from some pony he knew. He could tell already from the beginning.<br>It was equally interesting for Twilight to read it. Shocking too.

It went: _"Dearest brother, it is with a joyful and yearnful heart to at last make contact with you after this long time. I know it may be confusing as to how convenient, or coincidental things might be, but of course your not binded by the illusion of convenience or coincidence if I remember properly. Nonetheless. You were told to go there in a dream, it was me. If you had not figured that out yet. Whether word spread that far of... my uprising or not, I'm not aware. Sister continues to be angry with you for justful reasons, but I know you have changed, and therefor deserve proper forgiveness as I have been given for my own crime. I have seen your dreams. I watched your nightmares, and no matter how much I wished to halt such madness... I could not. Something kept stopping me. Until now, I whispered to you to go there to Ponyville where you should be standing with Princess Twilight Sparkle. Speak to Twilight. She is the princess of friendship. I have full faith in her capabilities to help you, and I, and sister. Who you are is not who you were. I saw that as you left so long ago. Brother, if you are haunted by the past, be not no longer. All is well now. The past, be mindful of it, but don't allow it to control your present, and determine the future. We will find a way for sister to forgive you. She is stubborn when it comes to talk of you. Perhaps you and Twilight may be able to find something out. You both possess talented minds, but until then. I hope to see you soon. From your loving sister, Luna."_

It was at the end of the letter where Twilight had turned sharply to Ranger, who now thoughtfully stared pass the letter being help with in his magic, and with wide eyes did she exclaim loudly,  
>"SISTER!?"<p> 


End file.
